Conventionally, as this type semiconductor element manufacturing method, there is a manufacturing method for a photoelectric conversion function element, as disclosed in JP-2000-228540A, and this is illustrated in FIG. 5. In this drawing, the prior art semiconductor element manufacturing method is a method which includes: preparing a p-type ZnTe monocrystal substrate 101 which is a compound semiconductor crystal substrate composed of Zn of the twelfth group (2B) elements and Te of the sixteen group (6B) elements on the periodic table; placing a diffusion source 102, exhibiting the conductivity type (an n-type) different from the substrate 101 concerned, on a surface of the substrate 101; and subjecting the diffusion source 102 concerned to a thermal process to thereby produce a p-n junction 105 by the thermal diffusion. In this method, during the diffusion process, the diffusion source 102 placed on the surface of the aforesaid substrate 101 prevents production of defects compensating a level exhibiting the conductivity type different from the substrate 101, in the surface of the substrate 101 by the diffusion source 102, or is composed of substances (Al, Si) for gettering impurities on the surface of the substrate 101.
Like this, in the prior art semiconductor element manufacturing method, due to the fact that the diffusion source 102 placed on the surface of the aforesaid substrate 101 prevents production of defects in the surface of the substrate 101 by the diffusion source 102 to compensate a level exhibiting the conductivity type different form the substrate 101, or due to the effect of the gettering of the impurities on the surface of the substrate 101, it is possible to improve a purity of the crystal surface, and it is possible to improve controllability on a conductivity type of the II-VI group compound semiconductor by suppressing the self-compensation effect.
Also, as another prior art semiconductor element manufacturing method, there is a manufacturing method as disclosed in JP-2003-282943A, and this is illustrated in FIG. 6. In this drawing, the other prior art semiconductor element manufacturing method is a manufacturing method for a photoelectric conversion function element having a substrate composed of a II-VI group compound semiconductor crystal, and includes, in a process of forming a second conductivity type film layer on a surface of the aforesaid substrate having a first conductivity type, at least a process of producing a p-n junction by forming a first conductivity type film layer by doping of both an element causing a first conductivity type to the aforesaid semiconductor and an element causing a second conductivity type to the aforesaid semiconductor.
Like this, in the other prior art semiconductor element manufacturing method, by doping the II-VI group compound semiconductor with both the element causing the first conductivity type to the aforesaid semiconductor and the element causing the second conductivity type to the aforesaid semiconductor, and by controlling rates of the doped elements, it is possible to obtain superior advantages to suppress production of defects compensating a level exhibiting a desired conductivity type, i.e., the so-called self-compensation effect, and to improve controllability on a conductivity type of the II-VI group compound semiconductor. As a result, it is possible to manufacture an photoelectric conversion function element having a large light emission.    Patent Document 1: JP-2003-282943A    Patent Document 2: JP-2003-282943A